


The Five Step Plan to get Yaku to Date Him

by ADHD_fueled_gremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Does this count as a meet cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, I know nothing about vollyball i am sorry, Kissing, Lev and Yaku are both flustered idiots, Lev made a plan and he is determined, Unknowing first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHD_fueled_gremlin/pseuds/ADHD_fueled_gremlin
Summary: Lev made a plan. He called it the five step, “Get-Yaku-san-not-to-hate-me-so-we-can-maybe-date” plan.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 181





	The Five Step Plan to get Yaku to Date Him

The doors to the gym flew open with a bang, a disheveled looking boy the source of said bang. The boy had shiny silver hair and was really (and I mean really) tall.

“IS THIS THE GYM FOR VOLLEYBALL PRACTICES?” 

A boy with black hair answered his question, “Uh yeah?” 

The silver haired boy sighed in relief, “Oh thank god, I’ve walked into at least five other practices today. None of them were volleyball.” He paused before pointing his thumb at himself and adding, “I’m Haiba Lev, first year, and I’m gonna be the ace of Nekoma!” 

A sharp pain stung at his side, he doubled over clutching at it. Lev looked up to see the cutest boy he’d ever seen before. Strawberry-blond hair curled around his face like a halo, his carmel eyes sparkled in the sunlight looking almost catlike. His toned legs and short stature were too much for Lev who, apparently, had a thing for short guys. 

“You can’t just run in here and interrupt practice, then announce that you’re gonna be the ace you idiot beanpole of a human!” The short boy yelled, looking down at Lev, since he was on the ground, in pain. 

Lev’s two functioning brain cells were in gay panic mode leaving the boy helpless. “You’re really short.” He wheezed out. 

The short boy’s eyes widened and Lev could see the pure rage seeping onto his face. 

“Ok then, I’m just gonna cut in here since Yaku looks like he’s about to literally kill you and leave your body in a ditch.” The boy with really messy black hair offered Lev his hand. “I’m Tetsurō Kuroo, third year and captain of the team!” 

Lev took the captain’s hand and pulled himself off the floor. 

“Also I wanted to thank you for antagonizing Yaku here, it means a lot to me.” Kuroo said, clutching Lev’s hand with both of his own for a moment. 

Yaku, the source of Lev’s gay panic, kicked the captain in the back of the knees. 

“I swear to god Kuroo I will break all of your bones one day. And you-“ Yaku stabbed a finger at Lev’s chest, “Stop interrupting practice and go stand with the rest of the first years.” 

Lev suddenly found it very hard to speak, his entire face bright red, “Y- Yes Yaku-san!” 

“Aw look what you did to the poor boy, he’s terrified of you.” Kuroo said. 

When Lev had the amazing idea to sign up for volleyball he never thought he would acquire a crush on the team's libero. 

Frick. 

——————————— 

After Lev officially joined the team it was clear that Yaku did not like him very much. Lev brought up Yaku’s height a lot, trying to compliment him, but it never really came across that way. Lev decided to figure out a way to get Yaku to like him back, but in the meantime he would keep his little (not little) crush under wraps. 

A couple weeks later Lev came up with a plan. He called it plan “Get-Yaku-san-to-not-hate-me- so-we-can-maybe-date.” It was a five step plan to get Yaku to not hate him so- yeah you get the idea. 

——————————— 

It was clear that Lev kinda sucked at volleyball, he was getting better sure, but he still needed help. What he sucked at the most was receiving, which is Nekoma’s strong suit. Since Yaku was the libero he got roped into giving Lev extra receiving practices. 

——————————— 

“C’mon Lev, just do better!” 

“That doesn’t help!” 

After normal practices Yaku had dragged Lev to the gym to work on receiving. 

“Ugh can’t we take a break? I’m tired!” Lev whined, dragging out the I in tired. 

“Fine, but a quick one.” 

“Really Yaku-san? You’re the best!” Lev cheered. 

Yaku looked away from Lev, his face reddened a bit. Probably from the exercise, Lev reasoned. 

After chugging most of the water from his water bottle Lev thought this would be the perfect time for operation, “Get- Yaku-san-to-not-hate-me-so-we-can-maybe- date” Step one, make him know that Lev appreciates him! 

“Hey Yaku-san, I um- wanted to tell you that you’re a really good teacher… most of the time.” 

The libero blushed and looked away, scratching his neck, “You really think so? That’s unexpected coming from you.” 

Lev cocked his head like a puppy, “Why is it unexpected?” 

“Oh uh, I don’t know, you just don’t compliment people so straightforward like that I guess.” After a moment Yaku looked back at Lev with a determined look in his eyes, “Let’s get back to practice since I'm such a good teacher!” 

Lev whined, “I take it back, you’re horrible!” 

Yaku laughed, and oh boy was it a laugh. He threw his head back, shoulders shaking, which made his strawberry-blond curls bounce. It was the most gorgeous thing Lev had seen. 

Lev soon decided that it was time for step two of the “Get-Yaku-san-to-not-hate-me-so-we-can-maybe-date” plan. Step two, compliment him. Compliment him on anything and everything. 

——————————— 

During practice Yaku nailed an especially tricky receive. 

“YAKUU-SAAN NICE RECEIVE!” Lev yelled just a little louder than his other teammates. 

Yaku glanced at him quickly and gave Lev a little smile. Lev almost fainted. 

——————————— 

The team was sitting outside a convenience store, eating snacks and talking. Yaku was comparing answers on his homework with Kai. 

“Wow Yaku-san! You have really good handwriting!” Lev exclaimed, leaning over Yaku’s shoulder. 

“Oh you really think so? That's… nice.” Yaku choked out, ducking to hide his face. 

——————————— 

Lev caught up with Yaku, they both were making their way past the entrance of the school. 

“Hey Yaku-san, your hair looks nice today!” A blush enveloped Yaku’s face. Lev didn't give him time to respond before running to get to his first class of the day. 

Lev kept dishing out compliments like those, his rule was at least one a day. 

——————————— 

Lev decided to move on to step three of his plan after a week of regular complimenting. Step three, take Yaku on friend dates. 

One day after extra receiving practice Lev and Yaku were cleaning up the gym. 

“Hey Yaku-san? Would you wanna get ice cream with me tomorrow after practice?” 

Yaku tensed. A blush enveloped his face turning him tomato red, his eyes widening as he swiveled his head to look at Lev. 

“I mean, as a thank you! For giving me extra lessons!” Lev quickly added, not wanting to jump ahead to step five. 

Yaku’s shoulders fell, his body relaxing. He gave Lev a small smile, “Sure Lev, that sounds fun.” 

——————————— 

The next day after school Lev rushed to practice, which is very unusual for him since he almost always showed up late. 

He stepped into the club room, finding it unlocked, and went to turn on the lights. 

“Why’re you here so early?” A quiet voice appeared causing Lev to jump and slam his toe on a locker. 

“Ow!” Lev clutched his foot then turned around to find the owner of the surprising voice. 

He looked to a corner of the room that had a blond haired boy sitting in it, not looking up from his video game. 

“Kenma-san?” Lev yelled in a nervous tone, “Why are you sitting in the dark?” 

“Why?” Kenma looked at Lev and blinked slowly, seemingly thinking about the question, “Uh, I'm playing Monster Hunter 5.” He looked back down to his game. 

“Why are the lights off?” Lev asked, still confused. 

Kenma’s face pulled into a look of annoyance, and possibly disgust, like a cat when you pull on their tail. “The sunlight reflects on the screen. You didn't answer my question, why're you here so early?” 

Lev blushed and looked away from Kenma, even though the latter wasn't looking at him. 

“Uh no reason!” 

Kenma sighed, “I can tell when you're lying, you're super easy to read.” 

Lev made an offended sound, “Fine ok, so i'm going to get ice cream after practice with this guy I like, but not as a date or anything! Anyways I’m just excited, and a little nervous.” He paused before adding, “Ok, more like a lot nervous.” 

Kenma quietly paused his game, still not looking up, and said, “Its Yaku isn't it?” 

“Wh- How did you know?” 

“Like I said, I'm good at reading people.” 

Lev walked to his locker and put his stuff away. He took a breath in before saying, “Can you not tell anyone that I like him?” 

“Ok.” Kenma quickly glanced up at Lev, “He likes you too you know.” 

“R- Really Kenma-san?” 

“Yes. And I told you to drop the -san already.” 

Lev grinned and said “Sorry Kenma!” 

——————————— 

Since his talk with Kenma, Lev decided to move forward with his plan, combining steps three and four together. Step three/four, take Yaku on friend dates and flirt with him! 

——————————— 

“YAKUU-SAAN! Are you ready to go yet?” Lev yelled, running across the club room to where Yaku was putting his shoes on. 

“Lev, for the love of god, you were like ten feet away, you don’t need to yell.” Yaku said, standing up. “And yes, I'm ready.” 

“Awesome! Lets go!” Lev grabbed Yaku’s hand and ran out the door, practically dragging Yaku behind. 

“Lev! LEV! SLOW DOWN, NOT EVERYONE HAS LONG-ASS LEGS LIKE YOU DO YOU EIFFEL TOWER MAN!” Yaku managed to yank Lev’s arm to stop him from running like a maniac. 

“Sorry, sorry! I just got excited, I forgot how short your legs are!” Lev said without thinking. 

Lev felt a kick to his knees, thankfully not hard enough to knock him over 

“They are not that short you spotless giraffe!” 

Lev wondered where Yaku got all these insults from, he should ask him that one day. 

Lev stood up, wheezing out, “I meant it as a complement! You know, I do like short guys.” 

Yaku froze, his face doing a wonderful impression of a tomato once again. After a moment of silence Yaku held Lev’s hand again and said, “Where’s this ice cream place? it's getting late.” 

Lev grinned and led the way. 

After around ten minutes they arrived at a little out of the way ice cream shop. Lev entered first, holding the door open for Yaku. 

“I can open the door myself you dummy.” Yaku mumbled. 

“I know!” 

Lev walked up to where the ice cream was, putting both hands on the glass and peering in like a little kid. 

“Get your hands off the glass you overgrown toddler, it gets the glass all dirty.” Yaku smacked his hands away. 

Lev pouted but quickly perked when the barista spoke, asking them what they would like. 

“Can I get one scoop of chocolate fudge and one scoop of salted caramel in a cone with strawberry sauce on it?” Lev asked excitedly. 

“And I'll get one scoop of mint chocolate chip in a cup please.” Yaku added. 

The barista announced the price. Lev handed over a handful of bills, some of which looked to be monopoly money. 

“Wait let me pay too.” Yaku reached for his wallet, but Lev’s hand smacked them away. 

“No let me, this is ‘thank you’ ice cream after all!” 

Yaku blushed and averted his gaze. 

The barista handed their ice cream over. The two boys left the shop, Lev leading them to a low brick wall. Lev hopped up to sit on it, patting the spot next to him. Yaku joined. 

Yaku looked at Lev’s ice cream, “Ugh, your ice cream looks like diabetes in a cone.” 

Lev scoffed, “Well at least I didn't get something super basic!” 

“Is- Is that your attempt at a burn?” Yaku said, failing miserably to cover up his laughing. 

Lev blushed, “Shut up!” 

Yaku started wheezing. 

Lev stared at Yaku, entranced by his dumb wheeze laugh. 

Yaku noticed Lev staring, and calmed down enough to speak, “What? See something you like?” 

Lev had a two second heart attack (if that's even possible.) Once again it seemed that Lev’s two functioning brain cells were in gay panic mode. 

“...yes…” Lev squeaked out. Oh no, oh frick, the friend date was not supposed to go this way! What about step five of his plan?! 

Yaku choked on his ice cream, sending him into a coughing fit. Lev, not knowing what to do, just sat there watching Yaku cough. 

“I’m sorry, wHAT?” Yaku responded, voice rough from coughing his lungs out. 

Lev covered his face with his hands, man, he should've stuck with his original plan, “I uh, like you Yaku-san. Like-like.” 

Yaku didn't waste a moment before speaking, “You are such a middle schooler.” 

Lev dropped his hands off of his face, “Wha-“ 

He got cut off by a pair of lips colliding with his own. Lev’s brain immediately shut down, not knowing how to deal with this and- oh no Yaku was pulling away. 

“Lev? Sorry was that too fast, I probably should've asked huh?” Yaku looked at Lev, worry clear on his face. 

“Hnghh” was all that Lev could manage to say before colliding their lips once more. 

It didn't matter that the kiss was a little too forceful, or that it tasted like clashing flavours of icecream. To both boys it was perfect. 

Lev pulled back once he felt the need to breath. He looked at Yaku who, oh boy, looked angelic. His strawberry blond hair curled around his face, reflecting the setting sun. His face was flushed and he was panting a bit from the lack of air. 

“Will you be my boyfrien-“ Before Lev could finish his question Yaku answered, “Yes!” 

Lev grinned and took the other boy’s hand into his own. 

“Your ice cream's melting.” Yaku said, picking up and eating the last of his ice cream. 

Lev made a noise of surprise, starting to frantically slurp the rest of his ice cream. 

Yaku chuckled and said, “You giant beanpole.” 

“I'm your giant beanpole!” 

“Yeah, you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy so i know i said i’d write some more tsukiyama (which i will eventually) but i found this ship and i love it. Also creating the insults for Yaku to use was the most fun i’ve had in ages.


End file.
